Thunderhead
by Calanthe1066
Summary: Ever get that itch right before a big storm crashes? Another Ami/Makoto story done for a friend. Rated M, because the Citrus is in my blood.
1. Chapter 1

~Thunderhead~ 

Makoto stood by her front door, shrugging her jacket on. Her keyring, held between her teeth jangled musically. She took one last look around her tiny apartment, it was as close to perfect as she could manage. She had cleaned it from top to bottom. Dusting, sweeping, vacuuming, wiping down the walls, washing the windows, dusting again. The kitchen fairly gleamed. Its pots scrubbed to a brilliant shine, its counters buffed, giving them a warm glow. It's utensils, her weapons of war, hung from the walls, making it look like an armory suitable for the modern day warrior.

"CD's put away, check. Bookshelf organized, check. Present tossed casually on the table, check. TV, set to her favorites channel, check. Couch suitably comfy, not check." Mako dropped the bag of laundry in her hand and quickly moved to the couch. Fluffing a pillow, and adjusting the faded green army blanket slung over the back. Her favorite.

She glanced down the hall to her right, 'The bathroom was in order. The bedroom: double check!' Back to the door, she sighed, deciding it was better to leave now then spend another hour nit-picking. Closing and locking the door behind her, she hummed to herself, spinning the keys around her finger happily as she left the building.

-

Ami was restless. With a sigh she closed the mini-computer cradled in her lap. Fascinating as it was, the research paper her Mother had sent her, "Edible Botanicals: Breakthroughs in Beauty and Biochemistry." just couldn't keep her distracted. She looked out the window of the train she was riding back into Tokyo Area. Without thinking, her eyes were drawn back to the line of dark clouds that were rolling in over the city.

The track curved around some obstacle, and Ami was forced to press her temple against the cool glass to keep the clouds in sight. Her delicate fingers drummed on the casing of her computer. Why was she so anxious? Why did she have the feeling of inevitable doom?

It was just a break from school, she told herself for the umpteenth time. Relax. Your already far ahead in your studies. Was it the lab she had left behind, did she forget to complete something?' She distracted herself for a few minutes by running down every procedure she could think of for securing her table, and her life there in general.

A sudden rush of energy pulsed up her legs, breaking her concentration and making her want to get up and run the length of the train. With a little frown she stretched her legs instead, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Makoto sat in her car, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. She had been waiting in the "loading/unloading" zone out in front of the station for almost a half-hour now. What happened, was the train late? She wouldn't have used a different entrance. Mako could see the bus-lines from where she was parked, and there was no sign of the blue-haired genius. She checked her watch again, and fiddled with the radio. Finally punching the "off" dial a little harder then was necessary. Cringing ever so slightly, she clicked it on and off again quickly just to make sure it wasn't broken. There was a tapping at her window. She knew that sound without looking, it was that idiot "security" guy. Pretending she didn't hear him, she looked determinedly out her windshield again.

The tapping came again, this time with more of a 'ping'. She glanced over her shoulder, feigning surprise when she saw he was using the butt of his flashlight to get her attention. She rolled down her window part way. 'Let him reach in here...' she practically begged.

"Miss, you need to move your vehicle. This is a loading/unloading zone. Parking is over there." He said stiffly. Mako sighed, she hated this. She could deal with intergalactic Youma bent on destroying the earth, but one lousy station security cop...

Yeah, that conversation would go over well. 'Do you know who I am? No. Kino Matoko, also known as Sailor Jupiter. You know green outfit? Thunder and wood? Saved the city countless times, also destroyed whole blocks.'

"Miss, please. I'm going to have to insist, if you-"

"AMI!" Mako practically screamed with joy. Her little savior! She honked twice, completely ignoring the security guy's frown. Mako saw the Med student stop and look around puzzled. Feeling the grin spread across her features, she popped her seatbelt and felt an immediate flush of affection for her car. The sunroof was a magical thing.

Feeling like a high school kid again, she stood up, her long legs easily allowing her to sit on the edge of the roof. Kicking the horn with her bare toes again, she cupped her hands and shouted, "Yo, Blue! Over here!"

Ami turned, and Mako's heart suddenly felt like it tripled in speed. Her throat closed, making it hard to breathe. 'Breathe, why?' In the past two years she had been away at college, her little Ami had grown. "Damn!" she said under her breath. Thumping her chest, and forcing herself to cough as if she had just swallowed a bug. Makoto forced her body into motion again.

For her part, Ami got over her surprise quickly. A blush spreading over her pretty face, as she shook her head at the spectacle Mako was, no doubt, making of herself. Once she started moving towards her, Mako smirked down at the security guy standing next to the car. Pleased to see he was staring too.  
"I'll bet you would risk a parking ticket for that too." Mako practically purred at him smugly.

She slid back into the car, knocking the air-conditioner on with her knee, as Ami broke through the mass of bodies and heading their way.

"Just get out of here." The security guy grumbled sourly.

"Yes Sir!" Mako started up her baby, and revved the engine twice. She was grinning like a fool, and couldn't care less.

Ami opened the door and leaned in, "Hello again Mako-chan. You own a car?" She asked politely, sapphire eyes sparkling.

Mako nodded, and reached out to take her bag, only to throw it in the back.

"I don't suppose Haruka had a hand in this?"

Mako grinned mischievously, "Perhaps."

Ami laughed and climbed in. "And who told you I was coming?"

"Lets just say, I just heard it from a little bunny." 'Lets just not say I threatened to withhold all my recipes from her for the rest of the month if she didn't tell me'. Mako finished silently.

Ami just gave her a knowing smile. "I take it my hotel is out of the question?"

"Absolutely. Now come here and give me a hug!"

Ami smiled shyly, but leaned into Mako's one armed embrace, wrapping her own arms around the amazons neck. "I've missed you too."

"What do you say to Coffee and a bite to eat?"

"I think that would be great." She lingered there for little while, then released Mako and returning her hands back to her lap politely.

Makoto reluctantly let her go, putting the car in gear and pulling away from the curb with a roar.

They rode in comfortable silence for a few blocks. Then soft-spoken girl gestured toward the radio. "What happened here? Nothing good on?" She teased gently.

Mako only grinned, "Something like that. It wouldn't give me back my CD."

Ami looked genuinely taken aback, and Mako couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

"...So if I can keep up this pace, I should have my own place by next year."

Ami nodded, "That's wonderful news Mako."

To be honest She really wasn't listening. Nor was Mako truly saying anything. The young women had chatted all the way back through town, Mako deftly weaving her way through the traffic of the city. "Rei is still working up at the shrine. Mina and Michi have got a foot in the door of the music industry. Apparently they managed to catch the ear of some big producer. I think he has the hots for Michiru. No matter how many times she gives him the cold shoulder, he just keeps sniffing about for more. Mina thinks it hilarious. Haruka is in Europe somewhere, competing in one of the Races. Thats where I got this baby. She just said 'we belonged together' and gave me the keys. Boy was she right." Mako smiled fondly, and caressed the roof lovingly. "Usually Michi goes with her, but Haruka insisted she stay. Something about driving better angry." She chuckled. "Usagi has finally found a job she's good at. The Honorable field of Public Transportation." Ami turned her gaze from the window to Makoto questioningly. "Yup. She drives an express bus through the airport and around the city. Surprisingly she's only run over one stop sign, and no crashes yet. Rei has a pot going if you want in. Says it calms her 'fragile nerves'. I think she just uses it as an excuse to oogle cute business men."

They turned down a familiar road, and Ami suddenly perked up. "Mako-chan, where are we going?"

"Back to my place silly. You don't think I'm going anywhere near an eatery on my day off?"

"But, it's Thursday?"

"Exactly! So I really need to lay low in case the boss catches me."

Ami could only laugh, and soon they pulled into a familiar underground garage. "Same tiny apartment, ne?"

The tall girl glanced at her. "And whats wrong with that? I've never heard you complain before."

"No- Nothing. I just kind of expected you to move out to a bigger place with an amazing view and a huge kitchen. You know like you used to talk about. Thats all."

"I still do, but places like that cost. Besides it's just me, I don't need that much." She spun the wheel, and the car slid into it's parking spot with a chirp. "And I'm sentimental." She added with a wink.

Ami started to get out of the car as Mako rolled up the windows. Seeing her best friend again had helped considerably, but she was still feeling anxious. She stretched, trying to get rid of the feeling. It didn't help. She could still feel a sinking just below her diaphram, and the urge for movement was getting harder to ignore. It was like back in their Senshi days when they had the time to get amped up before a fight. "Mako, do you still have that aero-glide in your apartment?" She asked suddenly, of course Mako could help her.

"Yeah, it- Ow! Dammit!"

Ami turned around quickly, in time to see Mako jerk her bag out of the back, a snarl on her face. She forgot how she missed that angry face. "Whats wrong?"

The taller girl looked up at her bashfully, tossing her bag on the trunk of the car gently, and holding her ribs.

"I'll be fine Blue." She made a half-hearted attempt to laugh, obviously trying to soothe Ami's concern. It didn't work.

"Don't lie to me Makoto. There IS obviously something wrong." Ami snapped. Automatically going into medical mode, and moving around the back of the car.

Mako looked a little surprised at her tone, then chuckled. Standing up and stretching her arms over her head. "Just a little injury, I'll be-"

Ami didn't bother to wait. Punching her quickly in the side where she saw holding her ribs.

"OW! Damn IT! What was THAT for?!" Mako shouted, bringing her arms down to guard her injured side and narrowing her eyes.

"I told you not to lie to me. I'm the med student, and YOU are hurt."

"Wow, Blue. When did you get that pushy?! It's just a sprain, you know how I heal."

"Lift up your shirt, let me see."

Makoto's eyes flew open, "Excuse me? I hardly think this is the place-"

"If you won't tell me, then I'll have to look for myself." Ami looked up at her stubbornly.

There was silence as the two eyed one another.

"Alright fine. Here, but only 'cause I trust you." Makoto grumbled, and gathered up her shirt, pulling it up to her neck.

For a moment Ami forgot what it was she was supposed to be looking at. There was no doubt Mako was gorgeous back when they were all together. Now, two years later, her body had matured considerably. She was still as in-shape as ever, Ami could see the curve of her hips where the low-slung jeans met her abdomen, she could see the lines of Mako's abs. The slope of her ribs, over-shadowed by a gorgeous pair of tits, contained only by a gold and black sports bra. Powerful looking lats, that she knew led upward into strong arms- arms that had held her protectively only 20 minutes ago- and acres of tanned skin.

Ami blinked, this was Mako.

Gently she got to work, she could see the red mark where she had punched her before. It was a good place to start. "Is it muscle or ribcage?"

"Ribs... both. It's just a little tear." Mako began.

"Now it's a tear? You told me it was a sprain." Ami replied calmly running her fingers down Mako's side. She heard Mako gasp, and stopped. "Does it hurt here?"

"No." The taller woman squeaked out, "You just tickled me."

"Oh?" She teased.

"Blue! Don't you dare!" Mako started to drop her arms again, but Ami held up a hand catching her by the elbow.

"Theres some swelling here, is that it?" She asked pressing her hand against Mako's side. She was warm.

"No, up a bit more."

Ami moved her hand up, applying firm pressure. "Stop wriggling." She released Mako's elbow, caught her by the waistband and pulled her forward so she could get a better angle. She couldn't help but notice Mako's ample chest, just below her eye-line, was starting to 'nip.

'This was Mako!' she reprimanded herself. 'You know!' herself responded.

"Take a deep breath." She ordered, as much to herself as the Amazon in front of her.

Mako obliged her without complaint this time, breathing in deeply. She immediately felt the problem.

"Hold it." Mako pinched it off, and pushed her chest out. She had been through enough exams in her youth to know the drill.

Ami enjoyed the view for a moment longer, filing it away for a later date when she could enjoy it more. Releasing her waistband quickly and professionally she felt up the other side, just to make sure it was not an abnormality that happened on both sides. Then returning her attention to the injury at hand she pressed against the loose rib with her thumb, probing above and below, then the swollen tissue along Mako's lat ignoring her grunts of pain.

Impulsively she planted a kiss on the slightly protruding rib, tasting the same 'Apricot and cream' body scrub she always used to wear, on her lips.

"You'll be fine." She announced. Turning around to enjoy the little treat, and hide the pink she knew was rising up her neck.

"I told you." Mako accused. "And what was the kiss for?"

Ami jumped a little, she had secretly hoped Mako wouldn't notice. "A kiss to make-it-better." She said shyly.

She could feel Makoto's grin. "Thats the best bedside manor I've ever had! Maybe I should get hurt more often..."

Ami grabbed her bag from off the trunk of the car, patting the metal swiftly. "If you get hurt on purpose, I'll call Nurse Mina to take care of you." She threatened.

Mako groaned at the memory. "No sympathy today. OK, I see how it is."

Ami kept moving, keeping her head down until she could get herself straightened out. She heard the door slam and the chirp of the door-locks, Mako's long legged jog to catch up. A hand on her back, "Thanks for caring Blue."

The walk up to the apartment was filled with idle chit-chat.

When they reached the door, Mako ducked her head somewhat self-consciously. "I haven't had anyone over lately, so I cleaned up a bit."

Ami nodded, and watched as she unlocked her door, gesturing for her to enter. She made it three steps into Makos' apartment before she stopped. And blinked, and blinked again. "It's amazing. Like new."

Mako scratched the back of her neck and laughed, "You don't have to sound so surprised."

"Did you do all of this by yourself? For me?"

"Most of it." She said proudly, then laughed again, making a run for the safety of the kitchen. "Le'mme go grab us something out of the fridge. You still like shrimp rolls?"

"Mm." Ami agreed, nodding. Not failing to notice how the chef-to-be had side stepped the last part of the question.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4-

"Mako-chan, I'm going to go use the bathroom real fast. Is that OK?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be." She called back. Happily humming to herself. It only took a moment to pull out the plate stacked high with various kinds of rolls. Pulling the plastic wrap off the top, she poked them, testing for excess stickiness, or dryness at the edges. Satisfied that they were still perfect, she fluffed the slightly mashed bed of lettuce. Next was the cookies! Grinning, she removed the balls or dough from an upper rack in the fridge.

Pushing a few buttons on the stove, one of the splurges she had insisted on, she slid the tray into the oven. She scolded herself for not pre-heating, but she didn't want to accidentally spoil the surprise. Ami's nose would do that soon enough.

Collecting the tray of rolls, she strode into the living room and set them down next to the present. She didn't dare touch that, since it had taken her a good half hour alone to throw it just right so it looked casual. It was stupid she knew. She could grab a handful of grass, ball it up, hand it to Ami, and she would be happy. But she cared.

A funny smile spread across her features. She could still feel those cool hands pressing against her body. She shivered at the thought, glad she had terrified the other girls into letting her have this first day alone with the pretty, young genius. Mako sat down on the couch and let herself day-dream for a bit. It was true, Ami wasn't model class beautiful. But she was funny, sweet, soft-spoken, steel-willed, considerate, and dangerously cute. Every time she laughed it was infectious. And every time she got sad, Mako just wanted to snuggle her like a plushy, kiss her gently until the tears stopped, and tell her dirty jokes until she smiled again.

She had told herself it was just a friends thing, she would do it for any of the other girls, but she had only been lying to herself. This she realized two years ago when they had decided to finally pursue their own goals, when Ami had left them for a med school in Nagakute, when Ami had left her.

Thankfully there were a few things the brilliant young woman was still ignorant of.

She was still skinny, probably due to the fact she was busy with her studies and forgot to eat. It had happened on more than one occasion in the past. Makoto smiled, something she would harass the poor girl about while stuffing her full of her favorite sandwiches. But she had grown out of the awkward lankiness of her teens and into a petite young lady. And Mako would bet a months rent that if the college had a pool, she would be in it.

The Ice Senshi was still pale, but that could be due to the fact she always hid away in some lab or library. She had let her hair grow out a bit longer, which Mako didn't mind. Other bits of her had filled out as well. Mako sighed, she was probably a full B now, or maybe a small C, something she would be sure to find out in the next few days she was staying here. And her cute, genuine, happy smile was still able to make Mako wet. That much had been proven in the car... The car.

She made a mental note to give her baby a good wash and wax when she had the time. It had made an excellent decision when it had seen to lodging her bag in the back seat under Mako's gun. If it hadn't led to hurting her when she had tried to pull it out, she never would have had Ami's hands on her like that. Mako just hoped she hadn't noticed how unbelievably turned on she had gotten over it. And that sweet little kiss. No more than a peck. 'Num num num... '

Her nose picked up the scent of cookies, and she blamed that for the drool forming on her tongue. Blinking, she looked around. Where was Ami anyway? Her eyes caught a familiar bag of dirty laundry.

"Shit." She jumped up and snagged the bag, running quickly down the hall to the bedroom. She had no choice but to throw it in the closet and hope for the best.

Sliding the closet door closed, she headed back to the main room. Where was Ami?

She got her answer as she passed the bathroom. 'Thats right!' Pausing for a moment she raised her hand to knock... and froze.  
---

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked the towel hanging on the rack across from her.

"Who am I kidding I know exactly whats wrong with me, the same thing thats been wrong with me for the past 20 months." She realized she was arguing with a towel, and shut her mouth tightly. Her leg was bouncing of its own accord. She wanted to get up and run circles, screaming. 'Restless' was quickly becoming more than just a word for her.

She stood up and leaned against the wall sighing. 'Mako, lust.' The word was interchangeable in her mind. But she had thought she could hold out until after snacks, and maybe a movie. She looked around the bathroom. It had been scrubbed from top to bottom. Every metal surface gleaming, the whites, white. The creams, cream. The lightning Senshi had put time and love into her old apartment to make it this nice. Ami suspected she wouldn't have done this much for any of the others. Now, her plan was on the verge of falling apart due to "Variable M".

An orange and white bottle caught her eye, next to a creamy green shampoo bottle. And Ami licked her lips for the last traces of the taste of Mako. There was something she could do now, take the edge off.

It was the day-dreams that had convinced her, what started as random thoughts while studying, or alone in bed. The kind she'd never even [i]imagined[/i] she could think of. She closed her eyes, 'Quickly. Before lust comes back from the kitchen.'

[i]"It's OK, cry it out." She couldn't stop, she didn't even want to try. Strong, slender arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close into a comforting hug. No words were spoken. None needed. Ami grabbed the shirt in front of her blindly, pulling the taller woman closer, strands of rich brown hair tickling her face. She didn't care, she was safe now.

She sighed in between sobs. One arm wrapped around her waist while elegant fingers tangled in her short, thick hair. She felt soft lips bush across her forehead, hot breath on her cheek. "It's OK." Then those soft lips were on her own, stealing her breath, and making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. Her guts clenched and she pushed back into that mouth. Begging. The kiss continued while her body shook and shuddered from the tears, contact only broken while she took a deep breath. Moaning quietly, Mako's athletic body pushed against hers. Ami clung tighter to the shirt front, welcoming the contact with a whimper.

Smoldering lips traced their way to her ear, nibbling at it. "Ami." The hand buried in her hair sank lower, sending shivers down her spine. She arched her back, moving her hips as fingernails drug down her back. A breathy, half strangled, "Ma-ko-koto" escaping her.

The lips paused, she held her breath. The wandering hand was her world now. Down her calf, up her thigh. She shuddered as her skirt fell away before those velvet fingers. Mako cupped her ass, growling possessively. "Ami." The voice was thick, rich, and filled with a hunger that had nothing to do with food. Ami pressed back against her, trying to meld their bodies into one.

She hic-uped, and felt a puff of hot air on her neck. Amusement.

The mouth began moving again, leaving a trail of nibbling kisses down her jaw. Down her slender neck. Claiming her collarbone. Ami gasped, and tilted her head to the side, exposing more pale skin.

"My pretty little Ami, are you ready?" Ami bit into Mako's shoulder, drawing a hiss from the other woman. Suddenly she clenched around the taller woman, hands moving to dig into Mako's hips. A cry of desire, electric fire running under her skin. She moved against the tanned body, grinding herself against her own leg.

The hand on her ass began stroking inward. Ami threw her head back and whimpered as nails dug into her shoulder-blade, encouraging her to move more. The mouth worked passionately, claiming what skin it could find on the top of her breasts.

"Ma-ko...." Her voice no more than a breathy gasp, encouraging the other woman. The rest of her was absorbed in the intoxicating rush of the thunder Senshi's fingertips trailing over her skin. Trembling, melting, tingling, aching. "I'm yours."[/i]

Ami gasped, opening her eyes. Shivers running from her neck to her knees. She pulled her slick fingers away slowly, reluctant to just abandon the dream.

Still panting, she moved to wash her hands, and the sticky trail down her thigh. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She knew what she would see. It wasn't the first time.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Ami dried her hands. Took a deep breath. And turned the bathroom doorknob. It had helped, but not nearly enough.

She saw Mako sitting on the couch, fiddling with something. She smelled cookies warming in the oven and smiled to herself. Her watch told her it had only been a few minutes, but it probably seemed like an eternity to the action-orientated Senshi. Ami coughed politely as she approached the couch. Clasping her hands in front of her shyly. "I'm sorry for taking so long."


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Mako was still in a state of shock. She was pretty damn sure she knew what had happened. What could have caused those noises. The hitched breaths, the little moans and whimpers, the shuddering gasp, and most importantly the desperately passionate "Ma-ko."

So where did that leave her? Her crush had just gotten off to her. Sure it was great news! Except how do you broach the subject, "Hey Blue, I just passed by and heard you in the bathroom. Wanna make out?" Thunder rumbled in the distance, it would be raining soon. And here she thought she was bad for getting turned on by a simple exam.

Mako barely heard the door open, and Ami's polite cough. 'So I deal with this the same way I have for the past two years. Ignore it. At least until after the cookies.'

"I'm sorry for taking so long."

Makoto looked up at the sweet voice, immediately noticing the shy girls pose. She looked like a little girl that had done something wrong, ready to bolt at the first sign of a parents temper. And just like that, Mako melted.

"Sorry, why sorry? Must have been a long trip if you were holding it for that long." She turned a blind eye at Ami's blush, and patted the couch beside her. "Come on your not a stranger here, you know the rules. Dig in. I...uh, I got something for you. Sort of a welcome back gift."

Ami's eyes suddenly lit up with desperation, "A gift! Oh, I completely forgot." She turned in a swirl of skirt, and darted to her bag. Opening a side pocket, and gently removing a bento box.

"You brought food? Here? Ami that's sweet but-"

"It's not food. Well, not the kind you're thinking of." Ami ventured quietly. "I hope they didn't get crushed." She hugged the package to her chest and sat down right next to the tall brunette. Mako didn't complain at all when their thighs brushed.

"Here."

Mako took the bento box from the cute young woman beside her. She opened her mouth, but bit back her comment. Ami looked red enough as it was.

Curious, Makoto focused on the box, carefully unwrapping it. If Ami had treated it so gently, then there must be something precious inside. Only a few pieces of tape secured the lid, and Mako quickly dispatched those with a fingernail. She popped off the lid, and saw a piece of paper. Looking at Ami questioningly she saw what appeared to be a shopping list of spices. Then she looked closer. "Hibiscus? Isn't that a flower?" Moving the paper aside, she saw a number of plants in various stages of dismemberment. Some were still seeds in packet, others were roots and stalks. Still others were crushed leaves and petals.

"It's a list of edible plants and flowers. Some of these you know, basil, rosemary." She pointed helpfully, "Some are more unique, and used in other parts of the world. Like saffron. Or hibiscus leaves." She tapped the paper, "All notated with common uses, or recipes that sounded good to try." She paused and looked from the astounded Mako to her hands. "I was doing some research on medicinal plants, and found... an article..." Her voice faded out. "Don't look at me like that, you're embarrassing me even more."

Mako couldn't help but gawk. It was one of the strangest, and nicest, things she had ever gotten. 'Trust Ami to come up with something sciencey, practical, and personalized all in one shot'.

"Wow, Blue. Just wow. Thank you, it's extremely sweet of you."

She glanced up, face burning. "You're welcome."

Mako grinned, 'This was a perfect moment. Go in for the Kill!' the little voice in her head shouted. But before she could do more than touch her head to Ami's ear, the oven timer went off.

'Fucking Cookies!' the voice in her head screamed. But other then a savage growl, Mako held her tongue in front of the smaller woman. Ami knew she was prone to verbal outbursts, but Makoto still tried to catch herself when she could out of respect for her comrade.

By the giggles that followed her into the kitchen, Mako could guess she was having a great time so far.

She pushed the button to make the buzzing stop, another to turn the oven-light on, and did a quick visual inspection. They looked pretty close to done. Opening the oven she slipped on her favorite red mitt and pulled the cookies out. Within seconds the kitchen was filled with the smell of warm cookies. Mako took her frustration out on the first one. It seemed a little gooey in the middle still, but experience told her it would probably be fine once it cooled. A little sigh of satisfaction made it past her grumbling, at least they turned out well.

Mako "harrumphed", and headed back to the main room. Ami had unwrapped her present and was sitting cross-legged, giving it her full attention. Even to the exclusion of the shrimp-roll she had only taken a bite out of. Mako, plopped down beside her, holding the still-hot tray up so it wouldn't accidentally burn anyone. "You like? It's a bunch of pictures of me and the girls I've managed to collect since you left. I figured when you made it back, you would have something of us to take back to the university with you. I even left a few slots open so you can stick your own in." Ami looked up, and for a minute it looked like she was going to burst out in tears. Mako kept talking, she didn't know if she had the will to resist a crying Ami. "So here. Get rid of that thing, it will ruin your appetite. Have a cookie instead."

Ami laughed suddenly, and Mako ignored the wetness from her eyes. "But Mako, it's still hot." She protested, holding the steaming cookie gingerly.

"It's the best time to eat them!" Mako leaned over, "Now hold up the album so I can tell you a bit about our adventures."

She stretched a leg out behind Ami, not quite putting the quiet girl in her lap, but making it a friendly invitation. Ami turned the cutest shade of pink, but diligently held up the photo-album for perusal, flipping back to the first page.

"Hmmm, I'm not in any of these." Mako said around a mouthful of cookie.

"Would you like me to turn the page?"

"No, no." She chuckled, wiping crumbs from the couch cushion. "The stories just won't be as cool."  
---

Twenty minutes later the young genius rolled her eyes and smacked Mako's leg, gently chastising her for yet another joke at the other girls expense. It felt good, really good, being here. "Um, Mako-chan?" she began. Hesitant to break up her friends obvious fun. "Do you mind if I use your aero-bike now. I... I'm feeling," she was beginning to feel frustrated with her inability to express this ...twitch. "...I need to move."

The Amazon looked over at her, and Ami shyly met her gaze. She was confused, and it was obvious Mako thought it was her fault. Ami collected her thoughts, trying to come up with a way to explain it to the athletic brunette. "Please Mako-chan, I can't just sit here. I have to do something. It's as if, I feel tingly."

Makoto looked at her critically for a heartbeat, then she was back to the smiling, laid-back Mako they all knew. She sighed loudly, "You know all you have to do is ask Blue. Hell, just get up and do it. The, uh, the 'bike is in the bedroom though."

Ami couldn't help but smile at the other woman, "Why don't you bring the album. You can distract me with your 'cool stories'."

Mako perked up considerably, "Sure. Lemmie just throw these in the fridge."

"Mm." Ami nodded.

While Mako shifted around so she could stand up, Ami watched her out of the corner of her eye. Imagining those long tan legs wrapped around her. Sliding between her own. Her hand twitched, and she folded them together quickly. 'Mercury help her, she needed a distraction!' Her eyes wandered the living room quickly. "CD's" she whispered to herself gratefully. Moving quickly she got up to browse Mako's music choices. As she got closer she noticed a few brightly colored cases. No labels. Curious she removed one, popping open the case. It was titled "Haruka, Spain, May '06." Glancing at the side of the case she saw an orange mark at the top and bottom of where the label should be. Looking more carefully, she noticed four or five similarly marked cases. Ami smiled, it was no secret Makoto admired the Racer.

Putting it back, she selected another one. This one in aqua colored plastic. A sticker of a microphone and a viola decorated the front. Ami was pretty sure she knew what this was. Deftly opening the case she saw her suspicions confirmed. It was labeled in bold handwriting, "M&M's Sampler, the meltdown." In smaller, more elegant, handwriting it had been further detailed: 'Oct, '04." Ami frowned thoughtfully, where had she been in '04?

"My pretty." Mako cackled like some old witch from behind her, grabbing onto the smaller girls arms.

Ami almost jumped out of her skin. Whirling around to scold the taller woman she heard Mako snort with laughter, then clap a hand over her mouth, and do it again. The soft-spoken woman just stared, watching the self destructive cycle. After a few seconds Mako managed to compose herself. "That was great! You cleared the floor that time Blue. Are you ready?" She gasped.

Images of her daydreams came back to the quiet girl in a flash, and she shivered. "Mm."

They headed down the hall, Mako opening the door to her bedroom and casually flipping on the light. It was much the same way Ami remembered it, only little things had changed. Things on the dresser, the clothes slung over the foot of the bed. The pillows, the gun in the corner-

"Mako-chan, why do you have a gun in your room!"

Without missing a beat Mako grinned evilly, "To hold pretty young women hostage."

She must have did something because Makoto started laughing again. Taking her by the hand, she led her to the dresser. Opening a drawer, she dug through the neatly folded laundry, finally selecting a large mens t-shirt. A logo of a gecko stuck to the front of it. "Here you go, this should fit. You can get all sweaty in this."

"Mako-chan." Ami sighed, "I could fit two of me in that."

Mako held up the shirt then eyed Ami's petite frame. "Hmm, I don't know if I have anything smaller. Wait, maybe I still have something from Chibi-usa..."

"It's fine Mako-chan. Thank you." Ami plucked the t-shirt from the distracted brunette, rolling her eyes at Makoto's teasing.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Mako continued to straighten up the clothes in the drawer, more as an excuse than anything else. She was a little surprised when the Med student began to strip right there next to her. Maybe it was a college thing? She continued to move things around, mumbling about "needing to do laundry" and trying not to stare.

Ami took a step back, presumably so she wouldn't accidentally knock something over and pulled off her blue and white striped shirt. Mako felt her mouth go dry, and her crotch get wet. Her pretty young Ami really had grown up! Now that she had a brief, but good, look at that body Mako knew she would have to find a way to see it again.

Pale skin the color of milk. A light honey gold tan on the extremities where the sun had managed to reach her. Mako could see the tan lines from her swimsuit, a one piece. Smooth lines, dappled with a handful of freckles, and currently covered with goose-bumps. Ami wore a white bra, trimmed with a tasteful amount of lace. Her perfect breasts cupped in the semi-shiny material. Mako's eyes traveled down the slim body, somewhere along the way she remembered to breathe out.

Ami began folding her shirt, swiftly going through the movements. Mako watched the muscles sliding effortlessly under her shoulders. The way her breasts formed and jiggled. Ami had most definitely kept up with her swimming!

As she grabbed Makos' shirt and slipping it on however, the chef-to-be noticed something. "Ami!"

The genius turned slightly, looking at her questioningly.

"When did you get a belly ring?"

Ami covered her mouth with one hand and giggled at Mako's reaction. "I forgot about that. A long time ago, one of the other girls on the swim team had one. And I thought it looked cute."

She shyly grabbed the hem of Mako's shirt and lifted it up, exposing her stomach. Mako started to bend down for a better look, then decided to just squat. It was a simple silver ring, on it a smaller charm made of some pale metal and a clear blue crystal. The symbol of mercury had been stamped in the metal, and could be seen easily through the blue facets. Altogether it was about the size of penny.

Mako reached out gently and lifted the little charm up, brushing her fingers against Ami's abdomen. It earned her a twitch and an odd little noise. "Custom I see."

"Mm." She agreed, recovering quickly. "An art student who was visiting his girlfriend. He saw my transformation pen and we talked. I... I didn't know we had fans like that. He referred me to a jeweler that did custom charms and pendants."

Mako wasn't really listening, She had caught the scent of coconut and something she couldn't quite trace. "What's it made out of? It's too clear to be sapphire, and it doesn't," she tapped it with her thumbnail, "feel like glass" She kept the conversation going, while pretending to examine the little charm. 'What was that smell?'

"The stone is aqua aura, a natural crystal processed and bonded with gold dust to produce the color and clarity. The backing is made of white gold."

"It is cute on you." Mako pecked her on the belly and pulled her shirt down. Ami made a squeak of surprise.

"That's for earlier, now were even." She answered as she stood up taking the CD from Ami she shoo'ed her toward the exercise bike. Turning to one of her other little splurges, her Do-It-All alarm clock/4 CD player/MP3 reader/weather-news-and-sports programmable friend. She knew it should probably go into the main room, but she used it more in here for her workouts. It even had a back-up alarm for her back-up alarm.

Pushing a series of buttons she swiftly switched to over to CD player, opened the tray, swapped it out with whatever was in that slot, closed the tray, and hit play.

The speakers "shhuusshed" the women for a few moments, then a familiar guitar rift blared out of the speakers.

"Whoops!"

"No!" Ami shouted surprising the both of them. Then more quietly, "It's OK, kind of appropriate actually."

As she started to pedal Mako took her hand off the stereo and threw herself back on the bed, beginning to beat on her imaginary Air-drums. Ami chuckled and settled into a good pace.

Four minutes and fifty two seconds later as the final chords of "Thunderstruck" faded, both girls were ginning like children.

"Alright!" Mako announced, punching in a few buttons on the tiny remote that came with the system, "On to the real thing."

Ami coughed. "So why do you have a gun in the corner?"

"That? It's not real. I've found a new hobby. Airsoft matches. It's like Paint-ball, but less mess, and hurts more."

"And this is a good thing?"

"Well for one, it teaches you not to get shot!" Makoto laughed, "My adopted 'sister' on the team is a master sniper." Mako rolled onto her belly, watching Ami warm-up and generally enjoying the breeze from the huge fan that was the back of the exercise bike. "It's rumored she can castrate a gnat at 300 meters."

Ami shook her head, "You're just exaggerating now."

"Maybe." Mako teased. The beginning of 'the meltdown' began to play in the background. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." Ami admitted. "Would you mind telling me one of your 'cool stories' now?"

"Sure thing Blue."

---

"Wow," Makoto mumbled to herself.

Mako was standing next to Ami. She had long ago drug the bike, cute girl and all, over so she could lean against the wall while still being close enough to point out things in the pictures. To her credit Ami was still pumping away on the bike. If anything her pace had become faster. 'More desperate'. Mako thought to herself.

She had been admiring the other girl for a while now. After the first ten minutes of warm-up, Ami had lowered her head, fixating on something in the carpet by Mako's feet, only looking up to see the things Mako pointed out in the album. She had, predictably, broken a sweat and Mako had since enjoyed the sight immensely.

Hair, now damp, falling about her face. Eyes focused, her mouth pressed in a determined line. She huffed through her nose, but her breathing was still relatively regular. She had leaned forward in the seat, a majority of weight on her arms. The shirt had become stuck to her shoulders and back, affording Mako a good look. Though she didn't seem it, Ami actually had some good muscles. Mako wondered, not for the first time that night, how it would feel to have her supple little body working like that against hers. Ami's long, slim legs, pumping way at the pedals ruthlessly.

"Excuse me?" She panted politely

"I said Wow." Mako repeated. This time a little louder. "The CD just looped. That means it's been over an hour and some, and your still going Blue. Are you OK?"

"Nngh." the med student grunted.

"You should probably stop." Makoto closed the album, and looked at her. "You're going to need those legs tomorrow."

"Mm." Ami acknowledged her with the barest of nods. And for the first time in an hour-something minutes, Ami stopped pedaling. The bike wound down with a quiet 'Vverrrrr'. The only sound was the rain pattering outside, and Ami's panting.

"Blue?"

"I got a 'B'." Ami blurted out suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

"Are you serious? You've been kicking yourself over a 'B'?"

"It's not that." Ami murmured under her breath.

Mako however was on a rant and didn't hear her. "God Blue, it's College. Things are bound to get harder. I know your brilliant, but you're also human. I would love to have a good solid 'B' in something other than food!"

"It's not that!" Ami snapped.

Mako turned on her, looking fierce and beautiful. "Then what is it?!"

"It's WHY I got the 'B'!!"

They glared at one another in relative silence. Mako stood, arms still crossed, obviously expecting a good answer. Ami stood, fists clenched at her sides. The only one who would give-no-quarter under that demanding glare.

Ami opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. She just couldn't make herself say it. Not like this. Thunder boomed in the distance, rumbling through the house like a small earthquake.

And suddenly, just as if she had been hit by that thunderclap, she [i]knew[/i] why she felt so...

"It's the storm!" She said as if that explained everything. Pushing past Makoto and staring out the window excitedly. Makoto looked like she had been thrown for a loop. Shaking her head, she tried again. "The storm... What? Wait, don't change the subject!"

"YES!" Ami answered.

"Huh?"

"The Storm, that's what I've been feeling since the train. I'm not crazy." Ami answered.

"Crazy?" Makoto sat up a little straighter. A serious look coming as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who said you were crazy?"

Ami turned from the window, and looked at her companion. She missed just how protective Mako could get about those she cared about. And it felt good knowing she cared like that. "I did."

Makoto took a second to puzzle it out. "So, you're telling me you've been feeling the storm coming since this afternoon, while you were on the train. And you thought you were going crazy... because you didn't know it was coming? Does this have anything to do with the 'B'?"

"Yes, and mostly no."

"Mostly no?" Mako eyed her carefully again, and Ami felt a blush begin spreading up her neck. Thankfully Mako changed the subject. "I think you should give up on being a doctor, and become a news weather-girl instead."

Ami laughed quietly. She had missed her friends, and her 'Mako-chan', these past two years. From now on, she promised herself, she would try to visit more often.

"So tell me Mako-chan, since I seem to be predicting thunderstorms. What can you do now?" She teased. Her sudden relief at solving a problem putting her in a good mood.

Mako looked a little surprised, then thoughtful. Finally an evil smile crept across her face. "Hold on."

Ami followed curiously as the brunette darted into the kitchen. She heard the slamming of drawers, the rattling of pans, and what was most likely the refrigerator. Mako suddenly appeared with a blue dishrag across her waist, and a container of something in her hand.

Ami, puzzled, cocked her head. Mako grinned, and pulled a thin pink wand from the container, and began blowing bubbles about the apartment.

Ami clapped a hand over her mouth, beginning to giggle.

It just seemed to encourage Mako, who grinned and did a little twirl. Pulling something from her blue dishrag and tossing it toward her. Ami ducked as a handful of Ice-cubes flew past.  
"That's not fair!" She shouted, trying to sound serious. But it was too late, Mako had already started striking poses and blowing bubbles all about the apartment.

Even as Ami's giggles became more like helpless laughter, Mako shouted "But wait there's more!" and ducked back to the kitchen.

She re-emerged a minute later with what looked like a grocery receipt in her hand. Producing a lighter a heartbeat later.

"Oh no. Rei would-"

Makoto, grinning like a fool, struck a familiar pose and lit it.

---

"You almost burnt down the apartment." Ami scolded playfully later.

Mako, a little singed but still grinning, laughed out loud. Scratching the back of her neck thoughtfully, "Yeah, aren't you glad your 'Ice-attack' put it out."

"Where did you get the bubbles from anyway?"

"Chibi-usa. She comes over now and then to stay the night, and I try to keep something around for her to do."

"Mmm."

"I think I'm missing an 'Ice-attack' or two."

" They're probably under the desk over there. I'll go check."

"Thanks Blue."

"Mm."

"Hey... Blue?"

"Mmm?"

"Th-thanks for laughing."


	8. Chapter 8

~After Bite~

"Your room always had the best view." Ami, now wrapped in her favorite green blanket, yawned.

Makoto, looked over at her. "Gettin' sleepy there Blue?"

Ami shook her head. "You've stuffed me full of cookies and shrimp rolls. Made me laugh until I hic-uped. Gave me the best blanket in the house. Now were watching an amazing act of nature pass by us. I haven't been this happy in years."

"So?" Mako smiled down at her, "Is that a yes?"

Ami leaned against her, and shook her head. Eyes still fixed on the thunderhead slowly rolling past. Only a few miles to the south now. "Not yet. I have something to do still."

Mako who was leaning with her elbows on the windowsill, asked the inevitable question. "What's that."

Ami smiled privately. "I need to conduct an experiment."

"Why does that sound so sinister."

"Maybe because you watch too many movies."

A flash of lightning leapt from the cloud, striking something on the ground. A fraction of a second later, it exploded into the upper part of the cloud. Electric fingers reaching for the heavens.

Makoto sighed happily. "That was a nice one."

"…Two... three... fou-" Ami whispered.

The boom hit the expectant women, and practically set Mako to purring. Ami just giggled at her reaction. It was a game they were both comfortable with, Makoto the self-proclaimed "connoisseur" of lightning, judged the bursts of electricity. Ami willing to play along, got to count the seconds till the shockwave hit.

"So, I'm game. What sorta experiment?"

"First, I need you to turn around."

Mako gave her a funny look, then slowly turned around.

'...Three... four... five... six.'

"Now hug me."

"That's kinda...."

'...Two... three... four.'

"OK." Mako hooked an arm around the usually shy young woman, a little surprised when she smoothly stepped into the embrace.

Ami shrugged off the blanket, letting it drop to the floor.

Mako visibly swallowed.

'...Three...four...fixe...six...seven...ei-'.

"Damn!"

Ami smiled and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck. Rising up on her toes.

"Uh, Blue? …You're not plannin-"

The smaller girl kissed her. Cutting off any further arguments. Then her mouth began to move.

'...Two...th- mmmm.'


End file.
